Bruxism, a non-functional gnashing or grinding of teeth, may be viewed as a learned response to arousal. The proposal here is to develop and evaluate a number of behaviorally-based psychological treatments for bruxism. Subjects will be given a classical conditioning treatment for nocturnal bruxism or a biofeedback treatment for dirunal clenching.